Mujer del enemigo
by fananime92
Summary: Una noche tormentosa, una chica en el suelo y el enemigo como salvación...
1. Todo al descubierto

**Aclaración: personajes de la fabulosa J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

Era una noche de tormenta cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que la puerta de entrada saliera volando. Los padres no estaban, pues los mortífagos los habían matado. Ahora tocaba encontrar a la joven. Por si había demasiado peligro Dumbledore había ordenado que sólo fueran a buscarla Snape, la Sra.Pompfrey y algunos profesores más, incluyéndole a él.

Snape, Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall subieron al primer piso mientras los demás buscaban por el sótano y la planta baja.

- Yo iré a su habitación – anunció Dumbledore.

Pero al llegar se encontró con una imagen espantosa y no pudo evitar llamar a Minerva. La mujer al llegar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la capa y tapar con ella el cuerpo ensangrentado de la joven Hermione Granger. No estaba herida por ningún hechizo pero en su muñeca se observaban ciertos cortes y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones, arañazos y demás heridas defensivas.

El profesor Lupin la cogió en brazos, no era el más fuerte pero el único que se ofreció. A Snape le repugnaba cogerla, Dumbledore era demasiado viejo, Minerva no tenía suficiente fuerza y los demás profesores la desconocían, por lo que fue Lupin el que dijo de llevarla.

El viaje a Howarts fue bastante movidito, la Sra.Pompfrey le había dado un brebaje a Hermione para que no soñara con lo que le había pasado, ya que era verdaderamente terrible, ya fuera para una muggle como para una maga, pero aun así el recuerdo era demasiado y varias veces Lupin tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para que Hermione parara de moverse y no caerse los dos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo la llevaron a la enfermería. Largo rato estuvo la enfermera velando a la pobre, que al recordar lo pasado se revolvía y gemía de dolor.

Dumbledore pensó que era mejor que nadie salvo los que la habían rescatado supieran lo que le había pasado.

- Pero y los señores Potter y Weasley. ¿Ellos tampoco? – preguntó McGonagall.

- No, eso sería peor. ¿Cómo cree que se sentiría la srta.Granger si viese que sus amigos la miran con pena por lo que le ha pasado? – preguntó irónicamente el director.

Minerva calló, por eso y porqué sabía que ha ninguna mujer le gustaría que eso se supiera.

Hermione estuvo durmiendo casi dos días seguidos. Todas las heridas se le habían curado pero, lamentablemente, la herida de la muñeca se había quedado en una pequeño, pero espantosa, cicatriz.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras. Estaba desorientada y muy mareada, aunque notaba que sus fuerzas se habían recuperado completamente.

- Estás en Howarts querida – le respondió cariñosamente McGonagall – te trajimos hace unos días Hermione.

Poco a poco Hermione comenzó a recordar todo. Todo su cuerpo tembló y se dobló hacía afuera de la cama. La joven vomitó varias veces y luego se agarró fuertemente los brazos cruzados. McGonagall la abrazó con fuerza cuando comenzó a temblar y a llorar.

- Dígame que es un sueño, dígame que no pasó nada, que sigo siendo… - comenzó a suplicar Hermione entre lágrimas.

La profesora no sabía como responder, le tenía tanto cariño a aquella niña, que había dejado de serlo forzosamente, que deseaba borrarle los recuerdos de aquella noche. Pero aquello no estaba permitido. El Consejo de Magia era tan estúpido que creía que aquellas cosas no pasaban en el mundo de los magos. ¡Necios! La profesora ya se había encontrado con casos parecidos cuando era joven, pero esta vez estaba mucho más preparada para ayudar a la víctima. Perdió las esperanzas hace 6 años, cuando una de sus alumnas se suicidó por aquel motivo. Esta vez no iba a permitirlo. Hermione Granger era una de las pocas brujas que le habían robado el corazón sin quererlo. ¡Cuántas veces la había visto llorar tras algún insulto del grupo de Draco Malfoy y cuántas veces la joven se secaba las lágrimas y se hacía la fuerte cuando la veía!

- Hermione, querida. Siento decirte que todo lo de aquella noche es cierto. Pero debes ser fuerte. Por ti y tus amigos. Ellos no lo saben y no querrás que se preocupen por ti ¿verdad? – le dijo – siempre has sido fuerte no te puedes dejar vencer por esto. No después de tantas aventuras que has vivido con Potter y Weasley. Si has luchado contra los esbirros de Voldemort y has vencido dejarte ganar ahora sería una gilipollez.

McGonagall no sabía si lo que le estaba diciendo a la joven surgiría efecto pero ella estaba intentado con todo su ser animarla.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato. Hermione parecía estar un poco mejor pero cada vez que veía la cicatriz de su muñeca su pecho sentía un pinchazo.

Tras un rato Hermione le pidió a la profesora que llamara a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Hermione… ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? – le preguntó.

- Sí… Siempre me han apoyado en todo y no sé si puedo soportar esto sola sin su ayuda. No quiero estar siempre ocultándoles lo pasado y sé que si lo hago tarde o temprano sabrán que algo me pasa. Así que prefiero contárselo yo misma – argumentó la muchacha.

Ron y Harry llegaron corriendo delante de McGonagall. Ron intentó abrazar a Hermione pero esta sin querer se apartó repeliéndole.

Los chicos se miraron entre si confundidos.

- Hermione… ¿Por qué has evitado a Ron? – le preguntó Harry.

La castaña tragó saliva.

- No quería, pero mi cuerpo se ha movido sólo… Sólo de pensar que un chico me toque me produce asco – respondió.

Harry miró con preocupación a la profesora, quien se sentó al lado de Hermione y la cogió del hombro, infundiéndole valor.

- Chicos… Os tengo que contar una cosa muy importante… Pero, por favor. Prometedme que no me miraréis diferente cuando os lo haya explicado… Si no, no sé lo que haría – les suplicó la castaña.

- Mione, sabes que nos puedes contar todo lo que quieras – afirmó Ron.

- Sí. Y sea lo que sea… Hermione, para nosotros siempre serás Hermione Granger, la chica que nos salva siempre en el último momento. Te querríamos y miraríamos igual aunque tuvieran noventa ojos – dijo Harry con gran decisión.

Hermione le cogió la mano a la profesora y comenzó a contar todo.

"_Los mortífagos llegaron. Intenté ayudar a mis padres pero los mataron con un simple hechizo. En cambio a mi… a mi no me mataron, pero fue peor. Me cogieron entre tres. Uno de ellos cogió un cuchillo mientras los demás me llevaban a mi habitación. Intenté soltarme pero tenían demasiada fuerza para que me consiguiera escapar. Me tiraron al suelo y… y comenzaron a cortar mi ropa…"_

Harry y Ron se estaban poniendo muy nervisos, sabían muy bien en que derivaba aquello pero por respeto a Hermione la dejaron continuar aunque cada vez apretaban más y más los nudillos.

"_Mientras los otros dos me comenzaron a cortar por todo el cuerpo el tercero se puso encima de mí y… Se iban turnando hasta que me violaron los tres y los tres me habían hecho cortes por todo el cuerpo. Lo último que recuerdo fue que uno de ellos me cogía la muñeca y decía algo como "para que no nos olvides"…"_

Al decir la última frase les mostró a sus amigos la muñeca con la cicatriz. Había aguantado toda la historia sin derramar ninguna lágrima pero ahora el agua salada inundó sus ojos y Hermione ocultó su rostro en el pecho de la profesora, la cual la cogió fuertemente.

Ron y Harry seguían inmóviles. Deseando que Hermione hubiera dicho los nombres de los mortífagos para ir a por ellos.

La profesora dejó a los amigos para que hablaran en intimidad. Y así llegó la noche.

Harry y Ron se fueron a su habitación tranquilos, ya que Hermione les había asegurado que estaba bien y que al día siguiente acudiría a clase.

Y así fue. Al día siguiente Hermione ya estaba a primera hora llamando a los dos dormilones.

- ¡Ron! ¡Harry! Llegaremos tarde a clase – les gritaba.

En ninguna de las clases le preguntaron a Hermione el motivo de su ausencia. Todos ya lo sabían bastante bien.

El tormento para la castaña llegó a la hora de comer. El comedor estaba lleno y en cuanto ella entro todos se callaron.

Pansy-caradogo se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa malvada.

- Vaya, mira quien está aquí… - dijo chillando – Me he enterado de una cosita sangre sucia, una cosita que ya todos saben.

Hermione notaba que le temblaban las piernas pero se mantuvo erguida.

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien mientras esos tres mortífagos te la metían a la fuerza? – preguntó y acto seguido comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente - ¡Pobrecita que la violaron y mataron a sus asquerosos papis! – siguió.

A la castaña se le quedó todo en blanco. Sólo escuchaba como los profesores intentaban hacer callar a los alumnos, que murmuraban bastante alto sobre la noticia que acababa de dar Pansy.

Todo el mundo reía, excepto un rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slythzerin. Normalmente cualquier ataque contra la castaña le hubiera hecho mucha gracia pero esta jugarreta de Pansy le causó todo lo contrario. Adelantándose a los movimientos de Hermione salió con sigilo de la sala y corrió hacia el lago.

Ron y Harry intentaron pegar a Pansy para hacerla callar pero Crab y Goyle los cogieron fácilmente.

Hermione dejó que su cuerpo se moviera sólo. Que echara a correr mientras las lágrimas le emborronaban la vista. Llegó al lago medio ahogándose, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad que se apoderaba cada vez más rápido de ella.

Había echado un conjuro a la puerta para que nadie pudiera correr tras ella y salvarla. Entonces, hizo que su cuerpo pesara igual que una piedra de plomo y se tiró al lago.

El chico rubio que llevaba allí bastante rato se tiró, pero antes había impermeabilizado su varita. El agua estaba muy oscura y tuvo que iluminar la punta de su varita. Intentaba encontrar a la castaña, pero temía que el pulpo la hubiese cogido. Al cabo de los segundos divisó una sombra negra atrapada entre las algas. Se acercó y vio perfectamente el cuerpo de Hermione. No salían burbujas de su nariz, por lo que no respiraba y tenía que darse prisa para sacarla. Lo atacaron de nuevo aquellos espantosos recuerdos. Aquellos en los que veía a su pobre hermana cortarse las venas y meterse en la bañera con agua caliente para desangrarse más rápido.

Cortó las algas y cogió a la joven. Convocó un "Ascendio" y ambos salieron volando hasta la orilla.

Rápidamente Draco puso las manos un poco más arriba del pecho de Hermione y comenzó a masajearlo. A la de cuatro le levantó la barbilla y le insufló aire. Su padre siempre había dicho que el "boca a boca" era una tontería para un mago pero su madre le había hecho aprenderlo igualmente. "Mejor prevenir que curar" siempre decía".

Al poco rato la castaña comenzó a expulsar todo el agua que había tragado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco colocándola de lado para ayudarla a vomitar el agua mejor, aunque luego la soltó rápidamente.

Hermione creyó notar algo extraño en la voz de Draco. Y le sorprendió aun más sentir las manos temblorosas de Draco encima de sus hombros. Fue raro, pero notó extrañada que la había tocando y luego como la soltaba como si supiera que ahora no quería que la tocara hombre alguno.

Justo entonces los profesores llegaron..

- ¡Sr.Malfoy! – Exclamó McGonagall al ver a ambos jóvenes mojados y a Hermione escupiendo agua - ¿qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó.

- Está inútil se ha tirado al agua y se había quedado enredada en las algas, así que para que el pulpo no la pillara he tenido que ir a rescatarla, aunque hubiera preferido dejarla morir, así habría una sangre sucia menos – respondió el rubio simulando desdén.

Acto seguido comenzó a andar hacia el castillo.

Hermione ahora si que estaba confundida. Primero la salvaba y le hablaba con tanta dulzura y luego mira como la trataba. De verdad, quien entendiera a ese chico que lo comprara.

Llevaron de nuevo a Hermione a la enfermería. Allí se duchó y se puso ropa seca. Por la tarde, a la hora en la que los alumnos iban al comedor y a la biblioteca a hacer deberes McGonagall hizo llamar a la castaña a su despacho.

- ¿Va a querer volver a clase o no? – fue lo primero que le preguntó.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

McGonagall puso los codos encima de la mesa.

- Le he de proponer una cosa… No sé si le hará gracia pero es lo único que podemos hacer si decide no volver – anunció – vivirá durante un mes o dos con el señor Malfoy…

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Exclamó la joven - ¿¡Está usted loca!?

- No, pero quizá podamos arreglar dos cosas con esa convivencia. La primera su mala amistad a causa de sus procedencias y… aunque parezca mentira Draco ha pasado por algo parecido a lo de usted y quizá pueda ayudarla – anunció.

Hermione se sentó en seco.

- ¿Algo… parecido? – tartamudeó – Es imposible que ese haya pasado por algo así…

- El no, pero su hermana sí – la cortó la profesora.

- ¿Hermana? El no tiene hermanas.

- Cierto, ahora no pero antes de venir a Howarts sí. Su hermana se llamaba Iselda. Era tan hermosa como su madre pero excesivamente tímida. Lamentablemente cuando comenzó el sexto curso… Uno de los alumnos abusó de ella en los lavabos. Entonces vino a mí, pero no supe como ayudarla y todo acabó en tragedia – explicó.

- ¿Qué tipo de…?

- El señorito Draco, de tan sólo diez años por aquel entonces, la vio cortarse las venas y ahogarse en la bañera. Según me contó su madre su hermana le había dicho que era un juego de aguantar la respiración… y claro, el era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Por eso la había tocado y soltado. Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que acarreaba una violación.

- Draco acudirá a clases pero usted no, a no ser que se sienta con fuerzas – aclaró McGonagall – además, hay otro motivo por el que lo hacemos.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó la castaña.

- Dumbledore ha decidido que, debido a la gravedad del asunto, borrará la memoria de aquellos segundos a los alumnos – explicó.

Eso tranquilizó un poco más a la chica. Sabía que eso tardaría pero al menos algo era algo.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta. Entró Draco junto con Snape. Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco sin poder evitar imaginársele a él con diez años en aquel terrible paisaje de su baño.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto pondré el chapter 2 .**


	2. Cambios

**Aclaración: personajes de la fabulosa J.K.Rowling.**

* * *

Snape les llevó a una habitación en una de las torres prohibidas y los situó frente a una puerta.

- La contraseña de ahora es "Melcior". Cuando entren se les pedirá que la cambiéis y a partir de entonces la puerta sólo se abrirá cuando sus voces digan la contraseña que hayan elegido – les explicó.

Después desapareció.

Dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Cambiaron la contraseña a "Howarts". Se encontraban en una habitación bastante amplia con baño. En cada lado había dos grandes camas, una con sábanas rojas y la otra con sabanas verdes. En el centro había una mesa y al lado de la ventana un escritorio dividido en dos. Sus maletas ya estaban en sus respectivos sitios y sus ropas en los armarios situados al los lados de las camas.

Durante una semana entera Hermione no pronunció palabra. Draco iba y venía de clase pero ella se dedicaba a estar tumbada en la cama o mirando por la ventana.

- ¿De verdad piensas estarte el mes o lo que estemos aquí callada? – le preguntó Draco un Sábado que no tenían nada que hacer.

Hermione le miró desde su cama.

- No, pero si no tengo con quien hablar… para que molestarme en hacerlo ¿eh? – repuso.

- ¡Ah! Perdón por haber pensado que yo era alguien – anunció Draco.

- Contigo no tengo de que hablar así que… estoy igual. Si tengo a alguien pero no el tema difícilmente podremos hablar – contrarrestó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no me dices que sientes estando obligada a estar con un hombre sola en una habitación? – le preguntó Draco seriamente.

Hermione se quedó petrificada, sin saber que decir.

- Recuerdo que cuando iba a despertar a mi hermana me decía que le daba asco estar en la misma habitación que un hombre, aunque fuese yo – recordó el rubio – también me decía que no la tocase para nada, aunque viese que se estaba muriendo – añadió retorciéndose las manos.

Hermione se había acercado y se sentó en la cama del rubio, al lado de él.

- Pues… yo siento más o menos lo mismo. Pero me reprimo porqué sé que todo esto lo ha armado McGonagall y sé que ella no haría nada que perjudicase a ninguno de sus alumnos… - reconoció la castaña a pesar de parecer un poco pelota.

El rubio se la miró con una mueca un tanto graciosa en la boca.

- ¿Qué miras? – intervino Hermione.

- Porqué a pesar de todo sigues siendo tan boba como siempre – respondió el rubio maliciosamente aunque sin pretender herir.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y sin saber como cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a la cara a Draco. Éste la miró muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, aunque al ver que la castaña había comenzado a dormir contraatacó. La pelea de cojines duró horas. Lo malo es que al acabar tuvieron que recoger todas las plumitos y arreglar los cojines descosidos. Aquella noche Hermione durmió por primera vez sin pesadillas. Estaba tan cansada que se tumbó en la cama y se quedó completamente dormida.

- Hermione, me voy a clase – escuchó que Draco le susurraba.

La castaña se despertó a la hora de la comida.

- ¡Hey! Dormilona, es la hora de comer – le dijo el rubio.

Los días pasaron y ellos cada vez se hacían más y más amigos. Cada vez se confiaban más cosas el uno al otro.

Llegó un Sábado de excursión y ellos dos fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Draco bajó a por el desayuno y la comida porque, a pesar de que los de su curso no estaban, ella no se atrevía.

Aquella tarde se la pasaron hablando de gilipolleces. En realidad Hermione había conocido durante aquellos días a un nuevo Draco Malfoy, al que le cansaba que todo el rato la gente le estuviera adulando por ser un Malfoy, un chico que estaba hastiado de la gente superficial que le rodeaba.

- ¿Y por qué no te muestras tal como eres? – le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Te crees que me respetarían si fuera por ahí hablando con todos? Me han educado a odiar a unos y juntarme con otros… Eso no lo puedo cambiar – se quejó el rubio.

- Bueno… yo soy una de las que debes odiar y bien que estamos hablando aquí tan tranquilamente – afirmó Hermione.

Draco la miró un poco confuso. Era verdad, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que con los que habitualmente le rodeaban. Ahora estaba realmente a gusto y no tenía que fingir. Sin querer se había quedado mirando a Hermione medio embobado. Salió de su trance cuando vio que la chica se sonrojaba después de varios intentos fallidos de despertarlo.

- Me voy a dar una vuelta – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Paseó largo rato por los terrenos. Entonces se puso a llover y a tronar. El rubio se resguardó en uno de los grandes árboles para ver si la tormenta amainaba pero a la media hora de no hacerlo decidió volver.

Hermione había estado todo el rato estudiando pero en cuanto comenzó la tormenta y se vio sola todas sus pesadillas volvieron al ataque. Se veía cogida por los tres mortífagos y en su cabeza se repetían cada dos por tres los instantes que pasó. Se agachó al lado de la pared, tapándose las orejas con las manos y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. Comenzó a temblar y a llorar y con cada trueno se agachaba aun más.

Draco la encontró en ese estado lamentable y corrió hacia ella. Pero no sabía si cogerla o no. Aunque no tuvo que pensar mucho puesto que Hermione se tiró a su brazos. El rubio la alzó y la llevó a la cama. Hermione le pidió que durmiera con ella mientras duraba la tormenta aunque cuando despertaron seguían tan abrazados como cuando se durmieron.

Aquel Domingo se dedicaron a pasear por los terrenos. Hermione fue un momento a la sala de Griffindor y como esperaba, Ron y Harry le habían dejado los deberes detrás de una de las plantas que por allí había.

- ¿Te piensas pasar todo el día haciendo deberes? – le preguntó Draco cuando volvió.

- Sí, no quiero ir atrasada – respondió la castaña.

El rubio se levantó y ágilmente le quitó el libro a la chica. Ésta se levantó y comenzó a saltar para cogerlo, lo malo es que no alcanzaba. Decidió tirarse encima para poder llegar a él pero sólo consiguió que el rubio cayera y ella quedara encima. Un agradable olor a menta procedente del cuello del chico le llegó a la nariz. Ambos se quedaron quietos. Hermione notó como las piernas del chico temblaban ligeramente y comenzó a respirar un poco más deprisa cuando el rubio colocó sus manos en su espalda, acercándola a él.

- Dra… co - intentó decir, pero se calló al ver la cercanía de los labios del muchacho.

Draco había parado porque notaba demasiado tensa a la castaña. No sabía si seguir o no pero la chica siguió por él. Sus labios se rozaron durante un rato y luego el beso se intensificó. El rubio se levantó, alzó en volandas a la castaña y la estiró en la cama.

Estuvieron besándose toda la tarde sin llegar a más, tan sólo algún pequeño roce leve pero nada más. Hermione no sabía si quería dar el paso después de lo pasado o no y Draco quería que fuese Hermione la que decidiera, no quería que pareciese como si él la estuviese forzando. Los días pasaban de esa forma. Los dos pasaban horas besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose el uno al otro sin llegar a más.

Llevaban ya un mes y medio allí y McGonagall pensó que ya era hora de que volviesen a "la vida normal" y así se les anunció. Aquel Lunes era la última noche que pasaban allí.

Eran las nueve ya, ambos estaban cenando, aunque en completo silencio. Sabían lo que significaba aquello. Se habían acabado sus tardes de pasión, sus charlas sobre tonterías. Tendrían que volver a ser completos desconocidos, enemigos.

Aquella noche Hermione se desveló a las dos de la madrugada. Durante todos los días había estado pensando en lo ocurrido, en como Draco se retenía para no obligarla a nada. Se levantó poco a poco y se dirigió firmemente a la cama de Draco.

- Draco… despierta – le dijo.

El chico, que no estaba casi dormido se dio la vuelta. No entendía que hacía Hermione pero algo le hizo cogerla y colocarla debajo de él. Su mano bajó hasta el muslo de la chica y su boca se centró en su cuello. Iba a hacerlo lo mejor posible, suave, con ternura y cariño. Hermione también puso de todo su ser. Ayudó a Draco en todo lo que pudo. Cuando el entraba ella lo cogía de los hombros y se apegaba más aun.

Aquella noche se hizo su mujer… La mujer del enemigo, aunque para ellos, esos días serían los mejores de su vida.

Al día siguiente McGonagall advirtió el cambio en Hermione.

- Veo que has hecho muy buenas migas con Draco, Hermione – le dijo.

La castaña enrojeció como un tomate y la profesora se rio.

- La habitación estará disponible mientras alguien vaya a ella. La tenéis disponible pero… cuidado con lo que hacéis – le susurró a Hermione.

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y como no tenía nada que hacer y sus compañeros estaban entrenando se fue corriendo a la habitación. Allí la esperaba Draco, tumbado en la cama con la camiseta abierta.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás entrenando? – le preguntó la castaña.

- ¿Cómo es que no aprovechas el entreno de tus amigos para estudiar? – le devolvió el rubio.

Ambos sonrieron.

- He dicho que estaba malo – dijo Draco.

-He dicho que estaba mala – dijo Hermione.

Hermione se tiró en brazos de su amado pero éste la apartó y la miró francamente a los ojos.

-Hermione... Todo lo ocurrido es culpa mía... - le dijo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Draco? - preguntó la castaña confusa.

-Me refiero a que Pansy se enterara de lo que te pasó. No te veía con Ron y Harry y tampoco venías a las clases así que cuando McGonagall hizo que tus amigos fuesen a la enfermería cogí una de las orejas escuchalotodo de los hermanos Weasley... Escuché todo, lamentablemente no me había dado cuenta que Pansy se había escondido en mi armario... Njo sé como se lo armó para entrar en la habitación pero lo hizo... Y entonces dijo que lo diría a todo el mundo... - explicó el rubio sin mirar a Hermione, pues temía que reciviera una mirada de odio profundo.

Pero entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Hermione le abrazaba dulcemente.

-No pasa nada, tú No eres el culpable de lo que hizo Pansy... además... si ella no lo hubiera hecho no te habría conocido tal como eres y no habría tendo oportunidad de vivir contigo y divertirme tanto – le dijo.

Draco la cogió como había hecho el primer día y la estiró sobre el lecho.

Se abrazaron y pasaron allí horas enteras de pasión, como habían hecho hasta aquel día, como harían a partir de entonces.

* * *

FIN

**Espero que os haya gustado, a mi al menos me ha encantado escribirla .**


End file.
